


Words Chiselled Into Tablets

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is terrible at seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Measurements

Kanaya stared at the open book before her. Its pages were filled with elegant cursive entries written in emerald ink, poorly punctuated and dating as far back as a bit under half a sweep.

Loyal And Discreet Reflectome Many Days Have Passed Since I First Opened Your Pages And Marked You But I Am Still No Closer To Well Any Sort Of Outcome That Could Be Called A Conclusion Or Even So Much As A Step in The Right Direction  
What Is Worse Is That We Are out of Fabric Softener And No Matter What I Try I Can Only Seem To Alchemize Cans Of Woofbeast Food  
At Least Mister Mayor Is Pleased With The Results of This Enigma But If I Do Not Find A Viable Recipe Soon Everyone Will Risk Their Clothes Getting All Bibbly Bobbly Or Worse Bubble Bobbled  
The Matter Of The Fact Is That Rose Continues To Drive My Maggots Up The Shit Hive And I Have Not Even The beginning Of A Clue With Which To Find Further Clues That Will Eventually Pay off And Reveal the Enigma Of Her Impenetrable Designs  
I Am Trapped Up A Sand Dune Without A Chainsaw And The Sun Is Coming Up  
For The Sake Of My Sanity And What Is At Present My Romantic Life In Name Only I Must Resort To Drastic Measures  
I Must Seduce Rose Lalonde Before My Growing Frustrations Drive Me Blackfed Up The Clownside

Kanaya nibbled on the end of her pen, a bad habit she'd only recently noticed since awakening is a Rainbow Drinker. In hindsight, it was only to be expected when the primary source of all Alternian pigments is the innocent blood of meek children. She find her own hue of blood innately repulsive, this was probably a survival mechanism that kept Rainbow Drinkers from committing ouroboral suicide. At the same time, however, Jadebloods are...'were' a rare enough occurrence that supply for their hue was dwarfed by demand, so paints and dyes of their color were typically approximated by creative mixing of other castes' bloods. A scene flashed through her mind, a lanky, cackling figure with unwashed hair and filthy rags, giggling over his latest expressionist masterpiece lovingly smeared on a duct wall somewhere with the dismembered corpses of the fallen. Kanaya shuddered, her teeth clenched and snapped the pen in her mouth, spilling mint-green ink across her face and neck.  
Kanaya caught sight of herself in the full length mirror on the wall. She breathed heavily, her pupils were dilated and her eye bloodshot, the bulging of her tense, lean muscles was visible on her bare arms. A bright, sharp feeling began to buzz up inside her, with perhaps a tiny nugget of contrast at the sensation's core.

Kanaya wiped her face and forced herself to calm down. If she could just kill conksuck the clown, this wouldn't keep happening. When your species' biology is wired to release libidinal chemicals in the occurrence of extended aggression, keeping a grudge pure and simple was meticulous work. After straightening her dress, Kanaya picked up a new pen and dipped it in the clay swatchbasin, something she'd made sweeps ago, in the shape of her Lusus' face. 

I Must Also Burn This Book So She Never Finds It

 

Kanaya paused before the iron hatch. A cold shower and a clean dress, like a glass of non-alcoholic wine, had only marginally helped her nerves. She fidgeted from foot to foot, and glanced down the corridor. Maybe she was needed elsewhere. Maybe killer zombie trees in zoot suits were attacking off the starboard bow, and unless her friends received the aid of an undying lumberjack seamstress right this minute the whole of existence was doomed.

'pap'

A ball of yarn bounced harmlessly of Kanaya's face, and fell back inside Rose's room.

Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Kanaya. I'm afraid I was so involved in the crafting of this tea cosy I didn't see you there. Why, it was like my needles were moving on their own- I couldn't stop myself I simply had to bring these threads together, but it seems I got a little too enthusiastic and lost control of my knits. I hope you can forgive me for hitting you in the face with a ball of thick, pink string.

I Think I Can Find It Within Me

Kanaya eyed the door. It was definitely shut a moment ago. She didn't open it. Could Rose really open the door and go back to the other side of the room without her noticing? Was it just some fell twist of fortune? Either way, a conspiracy is afoot, and surely the clown is to blame.

Rose picked up the wool where it had fallen. Kanaya blinked. When did she stand up?

Is something the matter, Kanaya? If I didn't know better I'd say Terezi's finally succeeded at making a Manchurian agent out of you. Have you been issued any subliminal messages lately? Superluminal, perhaps?

The human placed her hand on Kanaya's forehead, the faintest hint of a smirk tugged the corner of her mouth.

Any moth problems? Trouble sleeping? You do seemed rather spaced out of late.

Rose withdrew her hand and marveled at their warmness a moment.

It's fascinating how decalescent your folkloric body is. I'm afraid I can't tell if you're running any sort of fever.

She'd stood there idle long enough. Kanaya wrestled with her composure and forced herself to speak.

No Thank You I Am All In Good Health But I Do Appreciate The Concern. I Am Here For That Is To Say I Have Come To Perhaps If You Do Not Mind Ah...

Kanaya's bright eyes darted up and down the Seer's day-glow orange pajamas.

I Know You Have Been Very Busy Preparing For Our Arrival And Might Not Have The Time To Fuss Over Things Like Expanding Your Wardrobe. If It Did Not Displease You I Would Perhaps Like To Maybe Assist You In This Matter

Rose look up at the Virgo's face, eyes slightly narrowed in scrutiny. She tossed and caught the yarn ball once, twice, three times before answering.

Well it would be rude of me to decline such a generous offer, certainly not one made so eloquently by such a peerless seamstress as yourself. Your services would not go unrewarded of course, I'm afraid all I could offer you is my own amateur needling. Will such a meager payment suffice?

Oh No. Oh No No No No No

Kanaya frantically waved her hands before her, as though trying to ward of a weird bug.

That is perfectly understandable. Then perhaps there is some other way I could repay you for such a kind service?

Rose gave her an inquisitive look, head tilted slightly to one side in a way that made her hair fall away from the nape of her neck. Kanaya swore it was just her imagination, but could almost just as readily swear a slight wiggling of the seer's precisely plucked eyebrows. The girl's carotid artery stood out against her thin, pale skin, pulsing with hot, sticky, red blood, throbbing...

Kanaya hastily shook her head. She took the bright feeling welling up inside her and quashed it away to the recesses of her mind that lacked tasteful decor where it belonged.

 

What I Most Definitely Meant To Say Before You Pre Empted The End Of My Reply Is That You Absolutely Do Not Need To Feel In Any Way Compelled Or Obligated To Repay Me I Mean If You Would Also Like To Maybe Make Something For Me That Would Be Nice But I Would Hate You To Feel Indebted At All This Is Just Something I Would Like To Do For You

Breathe, Kanaya, breathe.

Rose let out a chuckle and when she did she touched the side of her finger to her lip like she was revealing some great secret to be kept from public knowledge.

By all means, be my tailor, and I may just coincidentally happen to decide in a completely unrelated turn of whimsy to make something for you that by a remarkable stroke of fortune will be finished in such time as to be given to you shortly after I've received your gift to me.

Yes That Will Be Acceptable

The room fell into silence. Rose started rewinding the loose trail of wool back into the ball. She quietly hummed a tune that seemed vaguely familiar to the Virgo troll. She remembered hearing Rose play it on the violin at one point or another during her voyeuristic assessment of the human girl's life on Earth. A few moments passed. Kanaya started to awkwardly shuffle from one foot to the other.

Is there something else?

Well There Is One Small Matter And That Is How For The Sake Of Clothing That Is As Comfortable And Appealing As It Can Be I Do In Fact Require Your Exact Measurements For The Sake Of Reference When Constructing These Garments For You

Rose raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth in perfect unison.

Yes, of course, how silly of me to forget. Pardon me one moment

Rose grasped the hem of her bright orange top and in one swift motion pulled it over her head, leaving her in nothing but poofy pajama pants and blue slip on shoes.

Oh God Rose Where Is It?

Kanaya leapt back, a hiss of breath escaped past clenched fangs and her finger pointed trembling at Rose's chest.

Where is what? If you mean my bust I'm afraid it's not much to speak of.

Rose looked down at her chest and cupped her left breast, bouncing it a little as though that somehow proved she wasn't concealing additional mammary mass somewhere inside her torso.

I really don't mind. I feel being too well endowed would become bothersome and impractical. Or perhaps, am I mistaken as to what it is that's missing?

Rose pulled her hand from her chest in a slow, nonchalant stroke.

Your Wobble Rucksack Where Is It?

My what?

The Lalonde's voice and pomposity broke into blatant incredulousness.

Your Jut Duffers Your Gland Hoisters Why Are You Naked?

Kanaya's whole undead body shook like a lounge stool set to vibrate. Her whole face was flushed green and sweat beaded on her face.

Oh, you mean a brassiere. I'm afraid deific ascension does not provide undergarments. I suppose it has something to do with being glorified sleepwear, despite all pretension to the contrary. Convenient, self-cleaning sleepwear but pretentious nonetheless.

Rose hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants.

No

Pardon?

The orange fabric slid a little lower, revealing a noticeable pelvic ridge what would not be visible if Rose was wearing any underwear.

Is there some the matter, Kanaya? You don't plan on pursuing accurate measurements through the obstacle garments present, now do you?

No I No No I Suppose That I Do Not

Kanaya gulped down a mouthful of salivations. Her eyes roamed like thunderstruck prairiebeasts, not knowing where to dig. They first fell on the seer's eyes, lavender lamplights that only ever seemed to betray boredom or amusement at the expense of others. She matched Kanaya's gaze and continued slowly removing her pants. Kanaya's eyes fled, teetering around the all-too-temping nape of her neck, sweeping past her unabashed breasts made slightly perky from the cool ventilation, passed the tender skin over her ribs that looked like it might possibly be tickling and skirted dangerously close to the rabidly lowering boundary of orange modesty, before finally locking dead center on the space four and thirteen hundredths of inches to the right of Rose's lips that were painted black like a troll's.

I Will Just Be Going Over Here And Getting All Of The Little Tit That I Need To Take The Mammarant For Your Patterns If You Will Excuse Me A Moment Or Severalteen

Kanaya stabbed her hands into her pockets and clawed for her measuring tape as she stiffly strode to behind Rose. She stepped on a dropped pencil and struck her hip against a table corner, but was too focused on not moving her eyes to register the sharp pain in her side. At the same time that Kanaya reached her position behind Rose, the Seer bent over to pull her feet free of her pants legs' confines. Kanaya could see everything, and then she could see nothing.

 


	2. Plan The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History

Beloved And Secretive Journalog If Only You Could See What Ive Seen With These Eyes Ive Seen Things You Wouldnt Believe Gentle Folds Red As Fire Off A Wayside Glance I Watched Pale Cheeks Shine In The Dark Less A Meter From My Face  
All These Moments Will Be Lost In Time Like Blood From A Zombie  
Time To Act

As For What Happened After That Everything Is A Bit Corona Obscured After Spying The Valleys Of The Pink Moon It All Goes White And Vaguely Recall Something About A Finger pricked By A Needle And Then I Found Myself In My Room With Many Numbers Written On A Torn Out Page But Not It Seems By My Hand And I Can Only Declare This Attempt An Abysmal Failure I Must Come Up With A New Course Of Action

Kanaya found Rose in the common room when she next set out. It was Rose that had dubbed it as such, up until then Kanaya and her fellow trolls had simply called it 'the lab' since that was where most of the computers were. At first glance and with a twinkle in her eye Rose had renamed, repurposed and redecorated the room into a sort of communal study lounge, dragging up books and tables, even commissioning Kanaya's aid in redecorating it into something a little more 'evocative of such feelings that provoke psychological consequences of diligence and good humor'. This resulted in a confusing lecture of association, attention, and short vs. long term effects of exposure' that lasted over an hour but was eventually dismembered into 'natural colors, with splashes of excitement. Kanaya had done the best she could, but still had to bite back feelings it just looked like some mad scientist's boudoir.

Hello, Kanaya.

Rose hardly looked up from her book, but she sounded more distracted than disinterested. She sat forward in a high-backed chair, her face lit by candlelight despite the perfectly functional light emitting diodes in the ceiling. A second book sat open next to the one that held Rose's attention, and Kanaya recognized it as one of her Troll dictionaries. The old sonicauth sat on the other side of Rose, and had been hooked up to Dave's 'iPod', filling the room with what, thanks to Rose's explanation, Kanaya recognized as the work of the Pergolesi human. While Rose's right hand turned the pages of the book, her left grasped the knitted cat that lay on her lap.

If Rose hadn't wanted to be disturbed, she wouldn't have acknowledged Kanaya's presence at all. Past experience implied as much, and Kanaya reminded herself this when she stepped forward.

Rose's eyebrows sprung up as she read what must have been a particularly interesting passage. Without thinking, she scratched behind the knitted cat's ear.

Feeling jealous of a woolen construct wasn't an all-time low of Kanaya's, but it ranked up down there among The Fairy Dress Fiasco and That Thing With The Tiny Dice And Defanged Chainsaw.

I Set Up The Sequence On The Alchemiter To Restock My Fabric Supplies Since I Was Running Low

Kanaya pinched the bridge of her nose. 

At Least I Believe That Is What I Did And That I Wont Return To A Room Filled With Five Rolls Of Satin And Five Hundred Slates Of Rolled Candy But The Less Time I Spend Around That Infernal Machine The Better Life Is

Would you like me to work out the most effective procedure and leave a rubric flowchart for you to follow? It might make dealing with the thing easier.

Kanaya caught a glimpse of pink as Rose wet her finger on her tongue to turn the page.

No That Will Be Quite Fine Really

Kanaya sighed and stepped closer. The shadows of Rose's hand grew deeper. 

I Have Already Drawn Up A Few Patterns I Want To Try Before Anything Further So While The Device Is Churning out More Material I Have A Bit Of Spare Time And I Was Wondering If Perhaps You Might Find Some Benefit From My Assistance If What You Are Doing Right Now Is Actually Something I Can Assist With In Any Way

Hmm...possibly. I'm having a bit of trouble reading this account on Alternian history. Some of these terms don't seem to be formally recognized, or are otherwise obsolete, especially in the first-hand accounts, and I can't seem to find them in the dictionary. Perhaps you might be able to help with some of the more nuanced idioms some of these statements are hanging on not to mention some of these writing quirks seem completely impenetrable.

Yes The Degree Of Personalized Communication Could get Rather Out Of Hand In Times Of High Population Some Nobles Took To Rather Liberal Usage Of Their Pictograph In Substitution

Fortunately for my sake, the author of this book had a relatively minor quirk of tripling all grammatical symbols. It doesn't clash too often in quotations and it gives the book a rather charming dramatic air.

I See

Kanaya leaned forward, hesitated a few seconds, then rested her hand on Rose's shoulder. 

What Parts Have Given You Trouble So Far

If Rose was bothered by, or even noticed the weight of the rainbow-drinker's hand, she didn't comment on it.

Well for instance here's a term that shows up often, and I really have no clue what it means. Rose pointed to a passage.

/And the blasphcilitator spurned Bloodlet Broadurn'''s shadent thrusture,,, resulting in the acadent trod between the 616th imperial fleet and the rogue seggraggresor'''s caravan/

A faint tinge colored Kanaya's glowing cheeks.

I've gathered 'shadent thrusture' is a sort of caliginous gesture, something like a romantic glove slap,

Kanaya swallowed audibly at the word 'slap', and chose not to elaborate on the precise act the term described.

But I've no idea what 'acadent trot' means. The closest I can decipher is 'caliginous waltz lacking music' but that only fits half the context.

Rose frowned, her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, forming an expression rather like an indignant cat that had just been doused with water.

Oh That I Can Answer Easily Enough A More Precise Translation Is Stepping On Your Partners Toes When Trying To Dance The Caliginous Waltz But It More Connotatively Describes Going To War With Someone To Become Their Kismesis Or Die Trying

Rose gave a loud 'tsk', and Kanaya worried she'd somehow given an answer that was demonstrably wrong.

It talks of an imperial fleet. Is it commonplace for high bloods to use the empress’s armed forces to compensate for blackromantic incompetence?

Oh Yes Very Much So High Up One Has To Make A Show Of How They Court For Each Quadrant Making A Public Display Of Calming Your Raging Moirail And Openly Humiliating Your Kismesis While Also Shutting Down Your Auspistceses Dispute With Sound Irrefutable Debate And Showering Your Matesprit With Extravagant Tokens Of Pity

I can understand that, and I could even understand a personal, private army being used in such a way, but to make a show of spending state resources

Rose took a breath and tried to find the words. 

What a stupid waste. If a human general took his nation's armada across the Pacific to deliver a love letter to some African princess, he'd be stripped of his rank, imprisoned, and possibly executed.

That Seems Like An Utterly Pointless Constraint

Kanaya spoke on reflex, but caught the tone of her dismissal in time. ,/p>

Of Course Your People Werent An Intergalactic Empire With Centuries of Resources Stockpiled And In Circulation As Long As Insurgence Remained In Check A General Was Free To Make Shows of Power As They Saw Fit And Her Imperious Condescension Suffered None For It

Kanaya paused. She'd gotten distracted again. There was a reason she came here, and a good opportunity was within her reach. After proper screening for human insincerity, Kanaya could turn Rose's knowledge against her.

So If Not With Armies How Do Humans Of Gentry Pursue Their Affections?

Kanaya tried to make her expression demure and alluring. To Rose, she looked like a kid convinced they'd tricked their guardian into giving them candy just by asking in a roundabout way.

Well, for the most part humans consider it prudent to keep politics and passions as far away as possible. Queen Anne of Great Britain for instance,

Rose leaned back in her chair and tilted her head to make eye contact. Kanaya could feel the heat of her breath blowing past her neck.

She was an Anglican, and as such she supported the Torys and opposed the Whigs. She also, however, had a very close, personal, intimate relationship with Duchess Sarah Churchill of Marlborough, despite both of them already having husbands. Despite their political disagreements and the infedilial nature of their relationship they doted out many favors to one another, but only those of a personal nature. Anne made Sarah one of her Ladies of the Bedchamber, a prestigious position of being a personal assistant, one that helps dressing, undressing, bathing, and keeping their mistress...comfortable, in any way. They called each other pet names, Mrs Morley and Mrs Freeman, but while Anne sought kindness and compassion, Sarah was want to dominate and overpower her mistress. Sarah's charm and vivaciousness was irresistible, but she made the mistake of spending too much time away from court managing other affairs. Anne found a new girl, named Abigail Masham, a kinder, more reciprocate lady that Sarah herself have inducted into the court. Abigail, too, became a Lady of the Bedchamber, and Sarah was unable or unwilling to reclaim favor with the queen. Instead, Sarah tried to have Abigail removed from court, but Anne refused. It wasn't until this point that any kind of romance was even suggested in front of other people. Well now, things got strained after that point and their relationship never recovered. I'll spare the details of decline, but as you can see too keep up appearances, high-brow human courting was ideally done behind closed doors.

Kanaya was hopeless to stop her eyes flitting to the transportalizer at the room's center, which wasn't a door and couldn't ever really be described as open or shut. Her eyes sprung back and she was suddenly aware of just how close Rose's face was to her own. Each dimple and faintest hint of a smile were apparent, and Rose's lips were pressed together in patient expectation.

I Have To Go And Do Stitch Up Some Human History Excuse Me

Kanaya spoke stiltedly, and backpedalled onto the transport dais.


	3. Plan The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of Ideas

Today I Lost A Battle But Am A Step Closer To Securing The Victory Condition Through Creative Use Of Alchemy I Have Obtained A Manual To Human Chivalrous Romance And Seduction I Am Not Completely Sure Exactly What That Means But It Has A Few Good Ideas I Should Be Able To Implement Once I Have Finished It As Well As A Few Other Such Books I Obtained I Feel I Am One Step Closer To Being In A Position To Secure My Desires

Maryam Out

Kanaya looked herself up and down in the mirror, then side to side just in case. Her red sash was tied around her neck like a scarf, and a blonde wig sat on her head. She'd done her best to style it according to the description provided, but to little avail. The hair gel had reacted with the wig and what sat on her head looked less like a hairdo and more like a white helmet, The purple derse tunic did not go at all well with her complexion, and the makeup she'd applied to whiten her face only made it worse. She looked more like some sort of vigilante motorcyclist than an enigmatic dream woman.

Perhaps

Kanaya spoke aloud to her reflection 

It Would Do Better To Not Take This Advice Quite So Literally

She took the once wig off and tossed it at the wall. The wall cracked.

Kanaya remained still behind the cover of the couch. She glanced again at the book in her hands, what seemed to be an extended account on the life, death, and unlife of the third Vladimir human. His conditioned seemed somewhat similar to her own. Perhaps beyond what she was already aware of, they had other capacities in common.

Rose walked back to the couch from the coffee machine, nauseous mud drink in hand. Right when she was about to turn and be seated, Kanaya sprung up and locked eyes with her.

Kanaya stared deep into Rose's purple eyes, and focused all her mental effort into transmitting sympathetic desires straight into Rose's brain

_Come On Sex Beams_

Rose's face softened, and her posture relaxed.  
The human girl gazed transfixed into the rainbow drinker's golden sclera. Her free hand reached up and cupped the Virgo's glowing cheek.

I'm sure your eyes will look lovely when your pigment comes through, and I'm sure it will come through sooner than you realize.

Rose sat on the couch, placed her coffee on the table and picked up the book lying there. Sixty one seconds later, Kanaya awkwardly shuffled out the room.

Kanaya looked down at the pot of tea before her. It smelled of honey and old trees after rain. She had found a crate of leaves in a storage hold, and immediately set about preparing some at first opportunity. After waiting exactly five minutes for the tea to be brewed, Kanaya stole a sip straight from the pot. It was scalding hot, or would have been if not for her unique physiology. It tasted of summer, and a crisp breeze.

Kanaya glanced around the kitchen. No one came here save Karkat, and he'd already been by an hour before. The open pot sat before her, steam wafting into the air. A luminescent hand snuck its way down the front of her dress. According to Dave's magazine...

This Is Stupid

With a yell, Kanaya hurled the teapot against the kitchen sink. Whomsoever constructed it had clearly never heard of planned obsolescence because it bounced right back and struck Kanaya right between the horns.

An hour, a headache and a change of clothes later Kanaya sat cross legged on the floor of her room. Both her hands had been placed firmly at the base of her running chainsaw, holding it upright as it growled and snarled her tension away. After a time, Kanaya looked up.

The Time Is Officially Very Desperate

Rose continued to read as she walked down the winding staircase. She turned the page when the dais on the bottom floor send her elsewhere and turned the page again as she reached the door to the room she had claimed. She hardly looked up to notice the console had already been used to unlock it. Rose continued to reach as she stepped inside her room, and continued when the door shut behind her. Rose shut off the light in her room, walked over to beside the bed she'd alchemised, sat in a pile of knitting and continued to read by the light of the glowing troll in negligee upon her bed, the light that was only slightly obscured by the lilac petals scattered over the troll on her bed. Kanaya said nothing, did nothing as the object of her affections ignored her half-naked body in favor of finishing what she was reading. She did nothing at all, despite wanting to do otherwise, for four whole hours, until Rose's head drooped and the human girl fell straight into sleep in her pile of wool. Kanaya wanted to do a lot of things, but instead she let herself out, and continued not to do anything until she was safely back in her own room.

There was a roar as Kanaya drove her chainsaw into the books, the pile of diaries and journals collected from their hiding places around the room. Her chainsaw chewed the pages up and spat them out as it tore through all the confessions she'd written down. Scraps of paper filled the air, and slowly began wafting into the air vent. She hoped that clown choked to death. Once there was nothing more her instrument could do, the Virgo gathered up the scraps still on the ground and lit them on fire. The paper was old and dry, and what little evidence was left quickly went up in smoke. Physically and mentally exhausted, Kanaya upon her fabric pile and drifted to sleep.

Kanaya was awoken by the sound of her door opening. Rose stood at the entrance, her face lit only by Kanaya's own glow. In Rose's arms was a box and two books.

Hello Kanaya. I want to play a game.

A board marked with lines and numbers. Two books opened on either side, along with a smaller notepad. Two small shelves rested on the ground. An sacrifice of adornment established. Two scented candles lit. Seven tokens claimed each. A palm crossed with silver in a show of tails. The Seer spoke first.

Abduct, double letter score on C, seventeen points

Rose jotted down on the notepad. Kanaya flinched, she'd never played this 'strip scrabble' before, but that seemed like a potent opening.

_Why Am I Here_ _Why Is This Happening After Ignoring Me For So Long How What Changed Is She Just Toying With Me_

Kanaya scowled. If this was just part of some bigger game then she would not be played.

Cymule Double Letter On The Cee Double Word On The El Twenty Seven Points

Kanaya laid down her tiles. Before she had placed the last one, Rose snatched the notepad, jotted down the score and started refilling her hand of tiles.

Round one to you in an unexpectedly strong opening. I lose a garment.

Rose pulled back her hood and he removed her headband. With a deliberate dainty gesture she let it drop to the floor. Kanaya found herself struck by the rapid recollection of just how little Rose wore beneath her god hood.

Now, Triolein, double letter on the T and the N, ten points.

Rose noted Kanaya's confusion.

A type of acid found in fats and oils, shall I look it up?

No That Wont Be Necessary

Kanaya took a deep breath, her room smelled of fabric softener, engine oil, mint air freshener, and Rose. The smell of her company did little to calm the rainbow drinker's rattled nerves. Kanaya replenished her hand.

Noun Double Letter On The En Triple Word Score On The En Nine Points

Rose jotted it down, and Kanaya slipped off one shoe. She reflexively wriggled her toes inside the grey sock, which drew Rose's attention.

Now that was a good show, you lost the round but sacrificed the triple word so I couldn't use it and the one above in a single easy play.

Rose gave a little, slightly erratic huff.

Let's escalate the parameters. Quean, double letter on the u, triple word on the n. Twenty seven points, and it refers to boisterous, impudent, or disrespectful woman.

There was a giggle behind Rose's voice, like a child tricking an adult into giving her candy in exchange for taking some chocolate off their hands.

Hrmmmm Jabot Fourteen Points

Kanaya pressed her fangs against her lip and removed her other shoe. She was completely at a loss to decipher the eager expression this put on Rose's face, now of all times, when much more had provoked much less of a reaction. The game continued.

Cyprian, double letter on the y, eighteen points

Unhacked Eighteen Points

I am sorry for offending you Kanaya,

Rose spoke up after several turns. 

And I have offended you. Demimondaine, Two double letter, two double word, sixty six points.

Sweat tickled Kanaya's chin and dropped down to her chest. She thanked goodness that they were playing round for round rather than total score, or she would have lost it all right there. Rose had lost only her shoes and headband, while Kanaya was already down all frivolous accessories. What Rose was saying only served to distract her further.

Bad habits are hard to kick, and when you had to get your kicks from passive aggressive warfare with an insincere guardian, no, I won't excuse myself. I've been unfairly involving you in a war you didn't start.

Kanaya gulped down saliva and rearranged her tiles, looking for some way to not lose the round. She found none.

Culltree Double Letter Eleven Points

Kanaya glanced at the Alternian dictionary opposite the English one, but Rose made no sign of questioning. She had abstained from using any troll terms so far, but was now finding her English lexicon rapidly depleting. The round was still lost. Kanaya gulped again, and tried to ignore the growing scent of her own sweat. Undressing in front of someone was nothing like undressing in private and waiting to be found. She could feel Rose focus not only on the fact that she was undressing, but also just how she was undressing. The human's eyes tracked Kanaya's dexterous fingers as they unbuttoned her shirt, and when she pulled it over her head to reveal her small wobble-rucksack and luminescent torso Kanaya's face flushed from shame at Rose's judgment of her body, real or imagined.

Harlotokequinn, two triple word and a double letter, two hundred and eighty points.

Rose dropped the tiles in place like an ancient astronaut dropping off the pyramids before going on a road trip to space Vegas.

I wonder, Kanaya, if the Human hashshashin is some fractured reflection of the subjuggalators, despite having nothing to do with clowns. There is a saying, 'as above, so below' but there seems to have been a kaleidoscope placed between us.

Kanaya made a sigh that might have been a gasp, and resignedly slapped down 'Throatlacer'. Another round lost, and Kanaya couldn't help notice a trend with Rose's word choices. Kanaya stood up, held her breath as though ice water impended, and let her skirt fall to the ground. The Virgo troll could have sworn she heard a squeak, but when she looked up Rose's face was as deadpan as always. Deadpan, save for the fact that she seemed to have stopped blinking. Kanaya's white thighs prickled with cold at the circulating room air. She resisted the urge to huddle into herself, and sat down again. She fidgeted on the spot, naked save the red laced underwear covering her chest and groin.. She felt uncomfortable, vulnerable, she couldn't shake the feeling a joke was on the verge of being sprung at her expense.

Why Are You Doing This What is This All About

Kanaya inhaled through her teeth in indignation.

I can be capricious, and cruel without meaning to.

Rose dropped to a hushed tone. All her haughtiness drained away, all the self-assuredness quashed down under a load of uncertainty. 

I can be too busy looking into things to see what's around me, and I can be too intent on reading into things to see what's bright as day. I verbally joust from behind a shield of insincerity and fall into that battle without thinking so please don't think it rude if I spell it out to you,/span>

Rose picked up three tiles and placed them down, one by one, and tapped each letter of the resulting word.  
W A N T  
She jotted down the seven, an easily beaten amount, and pulled her garment over her head. The orange top fell to the floor, and Rose's naked front was lit up by both the candles and Kanaya's skin, making the pale girl look deathly faint. She picked up to more tiles, placed them down, and stroked the message with her fingertip.  
Y O U  
The pencil used to keep score was tossed aside. Rose stood up, and pulled the band of her pants down a bit. With a wiggle of her hips the leggings fell to the floor. Rose stood completely naked, shivering in the cool air and with one arm held against her chest.

She looked like a blossom, something just starting to bud, stuck out facing the sun, fragility wrapped around fragility to make something enduring, with little green thorns that make any attempt to uproot a battle.

Kanaya wanted to see her bloom.

With forced precision, the Virgo troll lifted the scrabble board and placed it to the side. The faint rattle of shaking tiles betrayed her anxiety, but Rose remained silent. When there was nothing between them, Kanaya stood up. Many things came to her mind on what to say, things about expectations, about blood, about dignity, about culture, things that would only serve to delay any consequences to another day, then another day after that. 

Rose

Kanaya spread her arms, and welcomed Rose towards her.

The faint-haired Lalonde flew, no, fell into Kanaya's arms, fell against her chest wrapped her arms around her and kept on falling. Kanaya didn't resist, and the two fell together onto a pile of soft fabric scraps. Kanaya returned her embrace, the smaller girl was shivering against her. Rose buried her face in Kanaya's chest, sewing kisses all over the radiant white skin of Kanaya's neck, brushing her lips against the ridge of collarbone and breathing deeply the smell of the rainbow drinker. She was willow and dew and the juice of cactus and the oil of oenothera growing in the dunes. Everywhere their skin met tingled and burst with warmth like hours indulged in a hot bath.

Kanaya gently stroked her yellow nails down Rose's back. Rose squirmed at the touch, and struggled between arching her back and keeping her as close as possible. Kanaya stroked her again, and was rewarded with a hushed squeak buried into her chest. Rose started to mumble something, that incoherent babble that expressed no words but the need to vocalize something. Kanaya dragged her fingertips up Rose's sides, feeling the bump of each rib beneath her skin and the twitch of reflexing muscles at each touch. Her fingers slid across Rose's chest, brushed the edges of her aureole, stroked up her neck and cupped the human's chin.

Rose

The Seer's breaths came short and sharp, and Kanaya could feel the pounding of her heart against her own chest. Unlike her partner, she felt oddly serene, but no less excited. Kanaya tilted her head up and brought them together for a kiss. Rose's lips were plump and yielding against hers.

The sudden movement of a gasp bumped her pouty bottom lip against Kanaya's fangs, which turned the sound into a startled hiss. Two beads of blood started to form. Kanaya sucked the girl's bottom lip into her mouth, and painted her lip with her tongue.

The taste exploded. Each scarce drop burst with sweetness and delight, and the blood of a human, a divine human, rapidly accelerated up the ranks to become the most desirable substance in paradox space.

When she could no longer steal blood from her lips, Kanaya's tongue scoured the rest of Rose's mouth, sweeping her teeth and probing her cheeks in an unthinking quest for more of the ambrosia.

Rose began to shake in her arms, and Kanaya tore her mouth away. Rose's whole body heaved with her panting, and her whole face was aflame with arousal. Kanaya could feel her own burning jade blush beneath her cheeks, and the sound of blood pounded in ears.

Kanaya flinched at Rose's touch. Her pale hand felt so cold against the flushed skin of her cheek. Rose mouthed something wordlessly, her speech failing and leaving her helpless to express herself. Kanaya held on to Rose and rolled over, pinning Rose beneath her on the fabric pile.

Rose Rose Rose

Kanaya kissed her again, not so forcefully this time- an eager pressing of lips together. She kissed her on the cheeks and on the chin and on the nape of the neck, though she lingered there a moment longer, with a long deep breath of the scarlet drug just below.

She held her tight and kissed the top of her slight breasts, and the sides and the bottom and danced her tongue around the edge of her stiff nipples.

Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose,/span>

The Lalonde reached with trembling hands and pressed Kanaya against her breast. The troll's breath was hot against her skin and made her itch, but when the Virgo took her nipple in her mouth the warmth of touch made her moan, long and wavering.

Delicately, and with every effort not to discomfort, Kanaya nicked her teeth against Rose's nipple. Once, twice, three times, each making her let out a halted gasp. It stung, but the prickling burn danced either side of pleasure and pain. When Rose made no protest, Kanaya continued her worrying, until a small, steady stream of blood began trickling from Rose's breast. Kanaya clamped her mouth down, and began suckling in earnest. The sticky, sweet substance hit her tongue and again she knew bliss.

Rose ran her fingers through Kanaya's sleek hair, bunched the black strands in her hands, let the go, and grasped again, kneading the troll's hair like a cat, as Kanaya suckled on her bleeding nipple in a macabre farce of nursing. Kanaya's lips felt good around her breast, and the kink of feeding a vampire only enhanced her growing passion. Her thighs grew sticky and wet as her arousal made itself present.

Kanaya pulled herself away, hurriedly wiped at her mouth with her hands and cleaned the blood from them with her palms. Her eyes fluttered and body spasmed in completely graceless throes of ecstasy. She was savage and hungry, powerful, self-depreciative, and kind of a huge dork. Rose smiled, and brushed her finger against the rainbow-drinker's lip. Kanaya cradled her hand, and sucked down on the digit. She was hardly thinking now. Every time she thought about things it only took her further away from this place. No more thinking, or the ghost-skinned goddess might vanish in a flash of light.

Kanaya dropped the girl's hand and moved up to her neck. One hand slipped behind Rose to cradle her back, the other snaked down between the girl's legs. Her warm alien hand pushed against the girl's swollen mound, and Rose gave another of her delicious squeaks. 

Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose

Kanaya nibbled on her earlobe and whispered into her hair. The blond follicles tickled her face and she could smell the lavender shampoo Rose used.

Two fingers spread apart Rose's cleft, Kanaya stroked her, getting a feel for her body, and was rewarded with a strained moan.

Kanaya gently eased her index finger into Rose. The seer gasped and clung to Kanaya with both arms, digging her nails into the starlight flesh of her back. Kanaya hardly noticed the pain, hardly noticed the the flickering candles or the scraps of felt. She only noticed the ghostly girl below her, with light hair and purple eyes and pink mouth ad an army of words that are all too often useless and a great capacity for destruction but not discretion.

Rose

Kanaya slipped her finger further and the palm of her hand bumped into the moaning girl's needy clit, cutting her moan into a breathless gasp. Pleased, Kanaya pulled out slightly, then slid back inside. Rose bit her lip and made the most inelegant grunt Kanaya had ever heard. It made something throb in Kanaya's head, and she did it again.

Ka...ka-ka-ka-ka...ka...

Rose struggled to babble and gasp Kanaya name. Her hands clawed at the troll girls back as they made their way to Kanaya's jade-stained red lace. She stroked Kanaya's thighs, and clutched the panties by the hem. Rose yanked, and pulled Kanaya closer. The action made her panties dig into ass and groin and made Kanaya hiss at the touch. Rose slid her hand down the fabric and rubbed two fingers against Kanaya's slit.

RRRRRRRRRose

Kanaya rolled the name off her tongue like a fervent prayer. Sweat glistened on both their bodies, and Kanaya could see the girl's blood throbbing beneath her neck. The jade-blood curled her fingers up and ground her palm against Rose's clit, making the girl whimper and buck her hips. Rose returned the favor, rubbing and pressing into Kanaya's pussy, trying fervently to notice what and where got the strongest reactions, struggling against the sieve of pleasure that drained her thoughts away.

They fell into a rhythm, rubbing their sweat-slicked bodies against one another and racing against each other to bring their partner to orgasm. Sweat, sex, and melted wax overpowered the room. Thin jade fluids ran down Rose's arm, dripped on to her legs and down to the cloth pile beneath them, the pile that rubbed against her naked back and ass with every movement. She was being massaged, inside and out, and there was a fire burning in her chest and she struggled not to leave her lover behind in the throes of her please, and looking into Kanaya's eyes she saw her own emotions reflected in them, in those large yellow eyes and glowing white face and some giddy part of her wondered if this was what it was like to make love to the stars.

Rose I Cant

When Kanaya spoke, her gums were flushed and swollen, emphasizing her fangs and her tongue. Rose struggled to speak and failed. She gave a teary smile, nodded, and tilted her head to the side.

The sound of Rose's heart struck Kanaya like a gong.

Red ambrosia, scarlet soma, vermilion vitae, blood

Kanaya redoubled her efforts, pumping and grinding and rubbing as fast as she dared without risking friction burns. Her ears filled with the sounds of panting, gasping, pounding, sloshing, moaning, pounding, pounding, pounding hearts. Rose's fingers felt like a storm inside her, and she could scarcely imagine what anything else was like.

Kanaya!

Rose managed to get out, out, everything out, all the air, all the tension, all the thoughts, all the worries, everything went out as she crescendo'd into orgasm and it was now that Kanaya chose to indulge. Rose was helpless to react to the cool sensation of Kanaya's teeth against her neck, save tilting her head even further. She felt the teeth sink into her neck, cool and hard, but was too far enraptured to declare that feeling good or bad, but it was still something she felt. Her orgasm plateaued, and ebbed seamlessly into a burning, smoldering mind-fog of a pleasure both the same but different, and stretching out into eternity.

A part of Rose that still noticed things noticed her hand become suddenly wet.

Rose

Kanaya threw her head back in adulation. Red blood glistened on her teeth and lips. Her blood. Kanaya resumed her feeding, sucking licking and slurping at Rose's neck noisily and messily. When the torrent of genetic material eased, Kanaya's nook unclenched and Rose was able to pull out her hand. Kanaya's hips gave way and the willowy troll collapsed, her sex stained panties rubbing into Rose's thigh.

In a blood deprived daze, Rose brought her hand to her face. The jade fluid was thick, and glistened in the unearthly light. Rose brought it to her lips, and dared a lick. It tasted bitter, and sweet, like mint green tea, nice in its own way.

Kanaya's feeding slowed. In her addled sate, Rose struggled and failed to remember the volume of blood a typical human stomach could hold. It wasn't important. Kanaya pulled her face from Rose's neck and gave a sleepy smile, red blood smeared all over her mouth and neck. For all her effort to elegance, Kanaya was a messy lover, and a sloppy eater. Rose kissed her blood-stained lips and rested the rainbow drinker's head against her chest. Their hands sought each other out and entwined, the fluid of their coupling mingled between their fingers.

A jab about a bib came to mind, but Rose squashed it down. She squeezed her partner's hand, shut her mouth and closed her eyes- the moment left unruined.


End file.
